Remus Lupin
Teddy Lupin |School = Hogwarts School |School House = Gryffindor |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = The full-moon |Occupation = Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts |Loyalty = Order of the Phoenix }}Remus J. Lupin was a wizard and a werewolf . He taught Defence Against the Dark Arts for a year at Hogwarts School. Biography Early life At a very young age, Lupin was bitten by a werewolf. His parents tried everything they could to help, but lycanthropy doesn't have a cure and even the Wolfsbane Potion was yet to be invented. Because he had to turn into a werewolf, a very dangerous beast, he thought he would be unable to attend Hogwarts School. Before he would have been due to start Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore became Headteacher of Hogwarts and he was sympathetic towards Lupin. He agreed he could attend Hogwarts School if he agreed to certain rules for safety. Lupin accepted and the school adapted before he started. He built a boarded-up house (the Shrieking Shack) where Lupin would have to go and get chained up when he turned. He built a secret passageway for Lupin to get to the house. The passageway was accessed in school grounds by tapping a knot in a Whomping Willow, which he planted to cover and guard the entrance. Education In September 1971, he began attending Hogwarts School and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. He befriended James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They were inseparable, but he kept being a werewolf secret. He invented stories for why he kept disappearing, but they worked it out in their second-year. Rather than shun Lupin for being a werewolf, they were supportive. They began training to turn into Animagi so they could keep Lupin company in the Shrieking Shack. Because he was chained up in the Shack, he couldn't hunt and eat so he would scratch himself, broke furniture and howled. The noises caused villagers to think it was haunted, and even ghosts thought a bad crowd lived in it. Lupin was a good student, but he and his friends were pranksters. He and Peter got into less trouble, but ended up in detention a few times too. He got to be a Prefect, but couldn't discipline his own friends even though they broke rules. Their pranking could go too far, and turned into bullying. They were very cruel to a Slytherin student, Severus Snape who they kept taunting and attacking. Lupin didn't personally do anything to Snape, but he stood by and let it happen and would later wish he had tried to stop it. Having trained for three years, his friends were able to turn into Animagus. James was a stag and Sirius was a dog, and were both large enough to control a werewolf if needed. Peter was a rat and was useful for tapping a knot in the Whomping Willow to subdue it. When he was a werewolf, their company helped lessen the pain and his mind was less of a beast. They began to gain confidence and were soon letting Lupin loose and wandering the school grounds. He felt guilty because he was betraying Dumbledore's rules, but he would call these days the best days of his life. But one day, he was spotted by Snape being taken to the Whomping Willow by Poppy Pomfrey and he was curious to know why. He annoyed Sirius by asking, and he ended up telling Snape how to tap a knot in the tree to get into a secret passageway to find out why. James had to pull Snape back before he got too close, because he would have been killed by Lupin. He saw the werewolf at the end of the passageway, and was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anyone. The incident was a cause of Snape's bitter anger towards their group. First Wizarding War Lupin joined the Order of the Phoenix when he graduated Hogwarts. Because he struggled to find work due to being a werewolf, he was financially supported by James because he could afford to. It was soon known that a spy was in the Order passing their secrets to Voldenort. When James and Lily Potter had to go into hiding due to a prophecy that their child, Harry Potter would have a power to defeat Voldenort, Sirius suspected Lupin was a spy. Lupin knew James and Lily used a Fidelius Charm and intended their Secret Keeper to be Sirius, but because he was thought to be a spy, he wasn't included in their plan when they switched their Secret Keeper to Peter. But Peter was the spy and James and Lily died. Lupin thought Sirius was their betrayer, and that he had later killed Peter too. Sirius was sent to Azkaban, leaving Lupin lonelier than ever. Teaching Lupin was sleeping in a train compartment when coincidentally, Harry Potter joined by friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, chose to travel in it too. Ron wondered who he was, and Hermione saw he had a name engraved in a trunk saying "Professor R. J. Lupin". She deduced he was going to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Appearance Lupin had a young face when he was in his mid-30s and light-brown hair which had flecks of grey. But because of the suffering he endured being a werewolf, he tended to look tired and pallor and his face had lines in it. He usually wore shabby clothing. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Wizards